Dramatical School
by LeslieMishigan
Summary: Dramatical School: El secreto de Platinum Jail Aoba es un estudiante de segundo de preparatoria que es transferido a una gran escuela, la Platinum Jail, una escuela solo para élites pero que esconde un gran secreto
1. Chapter 1

DRAMATICAL SCHOOL

() - Pensamientos

* - Acciones

Capítulo 1

?: (Miro atravez de la ventana de mi transporte, hoy es un día importante, bueno para mi abuela, ya que ella me insistía en entar a una buena preparatoria. Ella la escogió para mi, un colegio privado solo para chicos llamado "Platinum Jail"... si, un nombre perfecto para una escuela, no me llama mucho la atención ser un buen estudiante ni nada de eso, también odio la escuela... pero mi abuela siempre me dice que debo asistir a una, graduarme y entrar a la universidad o si no quiero buscar un empleo... si es eso podría empezar a trabajar desde ahora... odio la escuela, soy solo un chico que no desea destacar en nada y ser lo más normal que se pueda, si, ese soy yo, Aoba Seragaki de segundo año de preparatoria...).

El transporte se detuvo y todos los estudiantes bajaron e ingresaron al campus, era una escuela enorme apartada de la ciudad, incluían también dormitorios para los estudiantes y cerca de ahí un pequeño centro comercial para que no se desplazaran a distancias lejanas, todo estaba construido pensando en la comodidad de los alumnos.

Aoba se dirigió a la sala de profesores a preguntar que debía hacer, tenía que ir a la ceremonia de apertura, al parecer el gran rector y dueño de las instalaciones daría un discurso, era importante estar presente pues el dueño no se paseaba mucho por esos lugares y sería de los pocos discursos que daría, sin más, Aoba se dirigió al auditorio de la escuela para escuchar las palabras de aquel hombre. Entró al lugar, tomó un asiento y esperaba a que el gran señor se apareciera; una profesora tomó el micrófono.

Profesora: Atención por favor... Primero que nada todos los profesores y rector de esta honorable escuela les damos la bienvenida, han tenido que sobrepasar una difícil prueba y solo los mejores de los mejores están en este momento sentados en este auditorio...

Aoba: (De verdad? Yo recibí una carta de recomendación de dudosa procedencia y me la aceptaron... Deben tener serios problemas de seguridad o algo...).

Profesora: A continuación los dejaré con una persona realmente importante y a la cual todos admiramos por haber creado una institución como lo es Platinum Jail, reciban con un cálido aplauso a... Tatsuo Toue!

Aoba: (Oh! Toue... si ya recuerdo, la carta de recomendación venía firmada por Toue, él es el rector y dueño de esta escuela).

Toue: *se prepara para comenzar a hablar* Buenos días muchachos y chicas, mis respetos para todos y cada uno de ustedes que se encuentran sentados en este momento en esta sala, a pesar de ser privada nuestra escuela tiene uno de los más completos examenes de admisión, se preguntarán porque...

Aoba: (Yo no hice ningún examen y tengo una beca al 100% ... es broma? Creo que debería comenzar a preocuparme... no soy de la elite para nada!).

Toue: El dinero no lo es todo, aunque es un gran vehículo de una sociedad elitista, elite no es una palabra que tenga connotaciones malvadas o discriminantes, simplemente son las personas que sobrepasan la media, y esta escuela está construida para albergar y crear esa elite que debe ayudar a la sociedad, entre las personas sin mucho recurso monetario también se encuentran potenciales elites que deben ser apoyadas, así que si no tienes el suficiente dinero para pagar esta escuela, quizá el examen de admisión te de una oportunidad; y para aquellas personas que deben pagar y aprobar el examen, no se sientan mal, ya saben el dicho dice "entre más alto llegues, más se te exigirá", para que la reputación de esta escuela se mantenga, debemos albergar a las verdaderas elites. Por favor esfuércense, den lo mejor de sí y les deseo lo mejor, que su estadía en esta escuela sea gratificante, que tengan un buen día.

Se creó una ovación en el auditorio. Toue sale de prisa de la sala porque tiene más asuntos pendientes que atender, es un hombre ocupado; la escuela solo es una parte de todas sus empresas y por eso no puede quedarse en la escuela más tiempo. Después de un momento, la profesora introdujo a otra persona, esta vez el director de la escuela, era un hombre alto y de buen porte, casi igual a Toue.

Aoba: (Ese tipo también está vestido como la "elite" *se mira su uniforme* ... desalineado, supongo que de verdad no pertenezco a este lugar, porque rayos me habrán mandado una carta de recomendación? Toue la envió? Por qué? ... No entiendo nada).

El director terminó de dar su discurso y la profesora explicó que tenían que hacer después de la ceremonia llena de discursos aburridos. Aoba se dirigió a la entrada de su nuevo salón, se le pidió que no entrase hasta después de que el profesor explicara a la clase de que había un nuevo compañero, todos se emocionaron, la clase 2-B tendría un nuevo integrante.

Profesor: Ya puedes pasar...

Aoba: *entra y se para enfrente de la clase* B-Buenos días, soy Aoba Seragaki... mucho gusto *reverencia*.

Hay un alboroto en el salón y el profesor trata de poner orden.

Profesor: A partir de hoy será su compañero, ayúdenlo en lo que no sepa sobre la escuela y sean buenos con el... Tu asiento será... ese *señala un pupitre al final del salón*.

Aoba: Está bien *toma asiento*.

El profesor siguió dando su clase hasta que por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Muchos se abalanzaron sobre el asiento de Aoba a preguntarle muchas cosas, de donde venía, en que dormitorio se quedaría y muchas otras cosas, Aoba se sentía un poco agobiado pero aun así respondía, hasta que un chico de cabellos azul oscuro interrumpió a los demás.

?: No deberían hacerle tantas preguntas al mismo tiempo, se sentirá mal... Es difícil ser nuevo, no lo asusten.

Los estudiantes se disculpan y toman distancia de Aoba.

?: Yo soy el delegado de esta clase, mi nombre es Ren, cualquier cosa que no entiendas o necesites acude a mi *toma de la mano a Aoba*, te mostraré rápidamente las oficinas más importantes de esta escuela.

Ren le dio un tour rápido por la escuela, le mostró los lugares que serían de ayuda más adelante.

Ren: en esta escuela tenemos un sistema de evaluaciones periódicas, así que Debes estudiar siempre, ya que la elite hace eso, debes estar actualizado y atento de los anuncios que hagan en el tablón, y recordar los que hagan por el altavoz, también es necesario que te unas a un club y que hagas una actividad altruista al menos una vez al mes, es como un trabajo social sin retribución monetaria o de cualquier tipo.

Aoba: Incluso los niños ricos?

Ren: Eh?

Aoba: Creo que los niños ricos no están acostumbrados a hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Ren: En efecto, muchos ponen resistencia, pero es parte de los créditos a completar para ser evaluado, si eres capaz de convencer a alguien que lo haga por ti sin dinero de por medio, entonces está bien.

Aoba: Eh? ... Se puede hacer eso? No sería trampa? Que elite!

Ren: Como parte de la elite debes saber convencer a las personas con palabras, el discurso es la mejor arma en el mundo, nosotros debemos saber cómo utilizarla, aquel que "haga" las cosas mediante ordenes obtiene puntos extras.

Aoba: Que fastidio...

Ren: No se puede hacer más, así es el sistema en esta escuela...

Aoba: Muchas gracias por el recorrido y por la explicación, creo haber leído eso en el panfleto que me dieron...

Ren: Debes leerlo, debes estar al tanto de todos los anuncios que hagan, que no lo sepas no te exime del castigo, recuerda estar actualizado con los anuncios de la escuela...

Aoba: Oh vamos! Que tan mal me puede ir?

Ren: Me preocupas... Trataré de recordarte todo y mantenerte informado hasta que te acostumbres...

Aoba: De verdad harías eso por mí? ...

?: Si haces eso se acostumbrará a que tú lo tengas informado y producirás el efecto contrario al que quieres, no seas tonto.

Ren: Lo siento Presidente estudiantil.

Presidente: Bueno tampoco hay que disculparse, será tu problema.

Aoba: (Así que este es el Presidente Estudiantil... Pero que? Este tipo en verdad es el presidente del consejo estudiantil!? Ni siquiera trae puesto el uniforme de la escuela y tiene un vestuario horrendo, y se supone que es el que pone las reglas en este lugar?).

?: Noiz-san! Espéreme por favor!

Noiz: Tch... ya te he dicho que me llames Presidente estudiantil.

Ren: Ellos son parte del consejo estudiantil, cuando tengas problemas serios o necesites de su ayuda en cualquier cosa no dudes en hablarles; él es Noiz el Presidente estudiantil y él el secretario Clear, ambos de primer año.

Clear: Soy Clear! Mucho gusto... Senpai!

Aoba: (Niños de primer grado son parte del consejo estudiantil?)

Noiz: No rompas las reglas y todo estará bien.

Aoba: Pero si tú eres el primero que las rompe no portando el uniforme!

Noiz: ... Eso no te importa.

Aoba: ...

Clear: Las normas más importantes de la escuela son portar el uniforme escolar, llevar siempre la insignia de grado, estrictamente prohibido pelear, correr en los pasillos, gritar, comer dentro del aula, no colocar la basura en donde debes, cuestionar a tus superiores, consejo estudiantil o profesores...

Noiz: Ya cállate, pronto se le dará su manual de la escuela.

Clear: Esta bien.

Noiz: También recuerda no entrar en las instalaciones de secundaria y primaria... eso es algo que no debes hacer por nada del mundo, está prohibido ir a acosar niños pequeños.

Aoba: Eh? ... Yo no acosaría... somos todos hombres...

Noiz: Ya sabes que no faltan pervertidos en la elite... se dice que somos los más pervertidos.

Aoba: Ah claro... Me lo dice el Presidente estudiantil...

Noiz: Tenemos que irnos, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer... Delegado encárgate de tu compañero, para que no haga nada idiota antes de que se le entregue el manual.

Ren: *asiente con una reverencia* Claro.

Aoba: ...

Clear: Hasta luego!

El Presidente y Secretario se van por los largos pasillos de la escuela, Ren y Aoba regresaron a su aula y continuaron sus clases. Al termino de las clases, Ren guió a Aoba a su dormitorio, en el camino le explicaba más acerca de la escuela.

Ren: Los dormitorios están divididos por grados, todos los de segundo están en aquella dirección, los de primero al ser más se les destina un área más grande, los de tercero tienen mejores instalaciones. Se supone que tus cosas ya deben estar en tu habitación, también tu manual de comportamiento y más detalles acerca de la escuela.

Aoba: Ya sabía que sería bastante raro por ser una escuela privada... pero creo que hay demasiadas reglas y sobre todo demasiadas cosas que no se permiten, creí que al ser una escuela privada serían más permisibles...

Ren: Se supone que somos los mejores, debemos ser buenos en todo, no solo en el estudio, las reglas fomentan un sentimiento de hacer lo correcto en todo momento.

Aoba: Más que eso, creo que es muy manipulador.

Ren: Eso crees? ... A donde quiera que vayas hay reglas, no creo que sea exagerado.

Aoba: *suspira*

Ren: llegamos *entra con Aoba*, compartimos habitación... las habitaciones siempre se comparten entre dos personas.

Aoba: Oh vaya! y me toca estar con el delegado de la clase... Bien!

Ren: Tus cosas están aquí... también el manual, por favor léelo por completo lo más pronto posible.

Aoba: Este libro enorme es el manual!? ... Y si me haces un resumen, Ren?

Ren: *suspira*


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Aoba: Vamos Ren, es un libro enorme, no creo poder leer todo eso para mañana y no quiero hacer nada mal.

Ren: *suspira* Esta bien, lo haré por ti... Pero por favor no le digas a nadie que te ayudo con estas cosas...

Aoba: ...? Lo prometo.

Ren: Recuerdas que te mencioné sobre los puntos extras por hacer que alguien más haga tus tareas?

Aoba: Si.

Ren: Los delegados de clase y el consejo estudiantil se encargan de monitorear eso, reportamos los progresos de los estudiantes, si alguien es demasiado bueno con otro se le comienzan a quitar puntos...

Aoba: Que cosa? ... En esta escuela los puntos son todo?

Ren: Si, debes mantener una media de puntos, si bajas habrá un castigo.

Aoba: ... Que castigo?...

Ren: ... Nadie sabe exactamente que es, pues nadie quiere recibirlo así que mantenemos los puntos por encima de la media, eso lo explica el manual, pero no menciona que tipo de castigo es... supongo que cambia conforme pasa el tiempo, no lo sé.

Aoba: Ya veo... no diré nada, eres muy amable, sería bastante desagradecido de mi parte...

Ren: Muchos no respetan los tratos y con tal de conseguir más puntos te delatan.

Aoba: Y el consejo estudiantil te delata también...

Ren: No.

Aoba: No?

Ren: Por suerte Noiz y Clear son estudiantes que creen en el trabajo en equipo, sobre todo cuando alguien te ayuda cuando más lo necesites, al principio Noiz delataba a todos y su score de puntos se fue a las nubes, sin embargo cambió un poco cuando conoció a Clear, él es un gran compañero...

Aoba: Ah sí?

Ren: Es verdad... si deseas saber un poco del castigo puedes preguntarle a él, sutilmente, él es el que ha estado más cerca de recibir un castigo por ayudar a todos, incluso fue víctima de Noiz.

Aoba: Wow... pobre, parece estricto aunque amable.

Ren: Son buenos compañeros, ahora tratan de ayudar a todos y tratan de convencer a más personas que no delaten a sus ayudantes, ya que antes de los puntos debemos ser buenos compañeros, en eso creemos nosotros y que no estamos de acuerdo con esa regla de esta escuela.

Aoba: Noiz y Clear no tienen problemas por hacer eso?

Ren: No, Noiz es el hijo del director y Clear... parece que es algún pariente lejano de Toue.

Aoba: De verdad!?... Ahora ya no es tan extraño que sean parte del consejo estudiantil.

Ren: Regresando al manual... tendrás que acostumbrarte a leer libros extensos en una noche, en varias clases tenemos que hacer eso...

Aoba: ...

Ren: Resumiendo las reglas, las principales son no buscar problemas con los demás, portar el uniforme y no olvidar nunca la insignia de grado, con la cual identifican a que grado perteneces, jamás entrar a las instalaciones de secundaria o primaria, te pueden quitar muchos puntos por eso...

Aoba: Cómo funcionan los puntos?

Ren: Obtienes puntos por hacer las cosas bien, como aprobar los exámenes sin muchas fallas, si obtienes un 100% obtienes puntos extras, las actividades extras te dan puntos, estar en un club y aprobar las actividades de este también cuentan. Tu score de puntos está documentado y puedes canjearlos por beneficios adicionales.

Aoba: Beneficios adicionales!? Cómo cuáles?

Ren: Puede ser desde mobiliario hasta una recomendación de Toue para lo que desees, obviamente "cuestan" diferentes cantidades de puntos.

Aoba: Vaya... se escucha interesante, pero no creo acumular tanto punto.

Ren: También escuché que si no te gastas los puntos o eres de los mejores, eras invitado al centro de investigaciones de Toue para contribuir en estas... supe que Noiz había sido invitado pero no aceptó la oferta.

Aoba: De verdad? Bueno se nota que ese tipo es apático para todo...

Ren: Se lo llevaron por la fuerza y regresó muy mal.

Aoba: Qué!?

Ren: Desde ese momento no toma muy en serio la escuela...

Aoba: Qué le pasó?

Ren: Dice que no recuerda, pero otros dicen que no quiere decirlo.

Aoba: Si regresó muy mal supongo que no quiere recordar nada.

Ren: No lo sé... por ahora lee el manual completo para que te des una idea de cómo es esta escuela, si tienes dudas puedes acudir a mí.

Aoba: Muchas gracias.

Ren toma distancia de Aoba y comienza a buscar algo hasta que lo encuentra.

Ren: *le da una placa extraña a Aoba* Toma esto, llévala contigo, no la pierdas por nada del mundo...

Aoba: *la recibe* Esta bien... Qué pasa con esto?

Ren: No sé porque pero al escucharte... siento algo extraño...

Aoba: Eh?

Ren: Siento que puedo confiarte todo... lo sé, es extraño pues es el primer día de conocernos, siento una conexión...

Aoba: ... Te refieres a que ya somos amigos?

Ren: Creo... no estoy muy seguro...

Aoba: Que más puede ser? O quizá me consideras como un hermano... jejeje.

Ren: ... Mañana a media noche ve detrás del dormitorio de los de primero.

Aoba: ...!? A media noche? Detrás de los dormitorios?

Ren: Sí.

Aoba: ... (De repente Ren se comporta extraño... supongo que quiere hablar conmigo sobre algo súper secreto! ... Como el secreto que guarda esta escuela o... una maldición? pues quiere verme a media noche, esto es muy extraño...).

Ren: Aunque te parezca extraño...

Aoba: !

Ren: Por favor asiste, quiero mostrarte algo *le sonríe *, y no se te olvide llevar la placa que te di... ah y... *se sonroja* Recuerda la frase "Me gustan las medusas"...

Aoba: (?)... Qué?

Ren: *totalmente sonrojado* Sí lo sé... suena muy tonto pero... recuérdala por... bueno solo recuérdala aunque yo este contigo...

Aoba: Está bien... (Al parecer tengo que tener esta placa conmigo siempre y recordar lo que parece ser una contraseña muy estúpida... es una especie de club secreto?) Para que son la placa y la contraseña?

Ren: Contraseña?... Bueno si... es una sorpresa, mañana lo sabrás todo... Recuerda que esta escuela está llena de elite, el lema de la escuela es "No hay nada imposible, no hay límites".

Aoba: El lema viene siendo contradictorio en esta escuela llena de reglas... y a que viene el lema?

Ren: La escuela tiene el lema y las reglas, la elite dominante es la que está libre de reglas y la que aplica sus normas sobre los otros... en pocas palabras para los superiores no hay límites ni nada imposible, así funciona la sociedad... comprenderás todo mañana.

Aoba: ... (Ren sabe cómo poner suspenso a las cosas... ahora no podré dormir hasta mañana!).

Ren: Deberías leer tu manual mientras.

Aoba: Ah! Claro...

Ren se fue a dormir mientras Aoba revisaba partes de ese gran manual, había muchas secciones sobre cómo comportarse en la escuela, también había un mapa de la zona, al parecer también estaba prohibido dejar la escuela, no se puede salir a menos que canjees puntos por salidas; los castigos eran ambiguos y sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso, era bastante extraño pues las formas de obtener puntos eran bastante precisas mientras que la forma de restar puntos o castigar no era muy clara del todo y en otras ocasiones solo se menciona que será castigado sin explicar cómo, eso ponía muy nervioso a Aoba, como sabría si estaba haciendo algo mal? No se sabe cómo serás castigado...

Aoba: (En una escuela privada está bien que tengan tantos castigos?... Como pueden vivir con el estrés de no saber su destino?... Están locos en esta escuela... Ahh ya me cansé de leer esto... después lo termino, con que no me meta en... oh rayos, si no sé qué hacer igual me restan puntos... aunque no me meta en problemas me restaran puntos si no hago las actividades... mañana le preguntarle a Ren, sí, siempre le preguntarle a Ren que cosa sigue, vamos en la misma clase, él debe de saber...).

Aburrido por ese enorme tomo de enciclopedia que era su manual de comportamiento, decidió ir a dormir también.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Era una hermosa mañana en Platinum Jail, los pájaros cantaban, el cielo era azul y los rayos del sol entraban por las ventanas de los dormitorios de la escuela, sin embargo un Ren muy preocupado trataba de despertar a un Aoba bastante dormilón.

Ren: Aoba! Aoba! Despierta Aoba!...

Aoba: Mhmm~ … he? Renn… qué?

Ren: Aoba, tenemos que irnos ya! Es tarde… La impuntualidad resta puntos!

Aoba: *adormilado todavía* qué puntos?... cinco minutos más…

Ren: No Aoba!... hmp…

Ren destapó por completo a Aoba dejándolo en ropa interior.

Aoba: mhmm… no!... eh?

Ren: Aoba! Vístete rápido y vayamos al salón!

Aoba: ah!... dónde está mi ropa!?

Ren: Aoba…

Aoba se alistó como pudo y en compañía de Ren corrió hasta su salón de clases al cuál pudieron llegar a tiempo.

Ren: Aoba… no vuelvas a dormirte así.

Aoba: *se lleva una mano a la cabeza* Lo siento, lo siento.

Ren: llegar tarde no quita muchos puntos pero si llegas siempre tarde puede representar un problema.

Aoba: eh? Qué puntos?... ayer me dijiste que se ganaban puntos por hacer cosas y…

Ren: no leíste el manual?

Aoba: oh… si lo estaba leyendo pero… no terminé.

Ren: debes leerlo… en fin, lo nuevos estudiantes inician con determinado número de puntos, estos puntos se te otorgan dependiendo a tu score en el examen de admisión o en cualquier otra cosa extra que sepan de ti, si eres famoso en el mundo académico o algo así… con cuántos puntos entraste?

Aoba: eh?... no sé… como puedo saber cuántos puntos tengo?

Ren: esa información se encuentra al inicio de tu manual, en una especie de sobre.

Aoba: eh?... sobre has dicho? Mi manual no tenía ningún sobre…

Ren: que!?... no lo habrás perdido? Todos tienen ese sobre cuando son nuevos… es necesario, cada alumno tiene cierto número de puntos y si vas haciendo las cosas mal se van restanto… Aoba ya lee tu manual!

Aoba: rayos!... lo haré… pero igual no tengo ese sobre.

Ren: deberías ir a dirección a preguntar porque no tienes, aunque lo más probable es que te regresen diciendo que lo has extraviado.

Aoba: oh no!... lo que faltaba… oh por cierto Ren, que clase toca?

Ren: … prácticamente cualquier información se encuentra en el manual, cuando eres nuevo se anexa también el horario de clases en el manual, después lo tienes que mirar en el tablón de anuncios… Aoba, te recomiendo muchísimo leer ese manual, te hará falta y gracias a él la vida en esta escuela es más fácil… porque sabes qué cosas hacer y qué no.

Aoba: sí… ya te lo prometí no?

Ren: no es que me lo prometas a mi… deberías leerlo para ti mismo, resultará más fácil…

Aoba: y bien? Que clase tenemos?

Ren: Educación Física, pero las primeras clases siempre son introductorias así que no necesitamos el uniforme de deportes hasta que el profesor mencione que comenzarán las clases en el patio.

Aoba: ya veo…

En el salón había más bullicio de lo normal puesto que la mayoría ya sabía quién sería el profesor de Educación Física, era uno de los más populares en la escuela, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando el profesor entró, vestía un conjunto de deportes rojo con blanco y por alguna extraña razón llevaba una espada de kendo, se detuvo en su escritorio y comenzó a hablar.

Profesor: Como ya sabrán, yo seré su profesor de Deportes este semestre, solo hay dos profesores de Educación Física así que, ya nos conocemos…

Aoba: *mira a su alrededor* (Wow… pero qué les pasa?... todos están completamente fuera de sí, suspiran y se le quedan mirando al profesor… como si se tratase de chicas viendo al profesor guapo… pero son hombres!...).

Profesor: oh!... parece que hay una cara nueva… cómo te llamas?

Aoba: eh!?... ahm… Aoba…

Profesor: mi nombre es Koujaku, mucho gusto y bienvenido a Platinum Jail.

Aoba: gracias.

Todos sus compañeros le lanzaban a Aoba miradas de odio sin razón aparente.

Koujaku: es extraño que haya estudiantes transferidos en años superiores, debes ser un alumno excelente para que hayan aceptado tu transferencia, espero lo mejor de ti, Aoba.

Koujaku le lanzó su sonrisa estrella y todos enloquecieron, agradecían ver la sonrisa de Koujaku pero a la misma vez, enardecían de furia al saber que la sonrisa era para Aoba.

Koujaku: silencio! Atención! La próxima semana comenzaremos con los ejercicios en la cancha, deberán traer ya puesto sus uniformes de deportes, el que llegue tarde o no tenga puesto el uniforme lo voy a anotar en mi libreta y tendremos una charla privada.

De nuevo bullicio en el salón.

Aoba: … oye Ren… así es siempre?

Ren: sí, algo así… Koujaku es el profesor más popular de la escuela.

Aoba: pero si somos todos hombres…

El profesor Koujaku siguió explicando más detalles acerca de su clase y por fin terminó, entonces se acercó a Aoba y sus compañeros de nuevo le lanzaron una mirada asesina.

Koujaku: eres Aoba Seragaki verdad?

Aoba: Sí…

Koujaku: necesito hablar contigo en la sala de profesores, podrías ir ahí a las 3 de la tarde?

Aoba: eh? Para qué?...

Koujaku: oh… eres nuevo así que lo omitiré, lee el manual por favor, nos vemos a las 3.

Aoba: *puchero*

El profesor se fue y el bullicio fue siendo menos, Aoba y Ren pasaron sus horas en el salón de clases; al terminar las clases Aoba se disponía a ir a la sala de profesores para encontrarse con Koujaku.

Aoba: Ren, por qué Koujaku no respondió mi pregunta?

Ren: no debemos cuestionar a los profesores…

Aoba: oh! Déjame adivinar, resta puntos!

Ren: *risas* no… pero es de malos modales aquí.

Aoba: acompáñame a la sala de profesores Ren.

Ren: lo siento, de verdad que no puedo, tendrás que ir tú solo.

Aoba: por qué?

Ren: tengo practica en mi club, ya deberías estar pensando en cuál entrar.

Aoba: oh si… en qué club estás tú? Quizás entre al mismo, jejeje.

Ren: no puedo decirte que no, pero estoy en el club de arquería, necesitas algo de entrenamiento para este club… pero si quieres puedo enseñarte.

Aoba: oh… ya me lo pensaré, suerte con tu práctica entonces, nos vemos después.

Ren: claro.

Ambos se despidieron y Aoba siguió su camino hasta la sala de profesores, al entrar, miró como el profesor Koujaku y el presidente del consejo estudiantil peleaban.

Koujaku: cuantas veces te he dicho que debes portar el uniforme de deportes! O al menos el de diario!... eres el presidente y no eres ejemplo para nadie!

Noiz: no eres nadie para hablarme en ese tono, viejo!

Koujaku: soy un profesor de esta escuela, claro que tengo autoridad sobre ti!

Noiz: ni en un millón de años, además mi padre es el director de esta escuela… hmp!

Koujaku: Tch.

Noiz: puedo hacer que te despidan, así que piénsalo bien.

Koujaku: Tch, mocoso engreído, si sigues con esa actitud no llegarás muy lejos.

Noiz: eh? Soy de la élite y hago lo que quiero y lo que me conviene, todo es entorno al dinero… si no lo es, ve y quéjate todo lo que quieras con el director y pierde tu empleo; voy a ser dueño de mi propia empresa, y obedeciéndote no lo voy a conseguir, entiende.

Koujaku: … si es bien cierto que solo soy un empleado, mi deber aquí es hacer que las reglas se cumplan, y si no, hay castigo o se restan puntos, no puedo hacer excepciones.

Noiz: quítame los puntos que quieras anciano.

Koujaku: Tch!

Noiz dio por terminada la discusión y se dispuso a salir, miró a Aoba que estaba paralizado viendo la escena, Noiz salió de la sala y se fue por el largo pasillo.

Koujaku: oh… siento que hayas tenido que ver eso… toma asiento.

Aoba: e-está bien.

Koujaku: Noiz… es un chico inteligente pero, desperdicia sus dotes haciéndose el tonto y desafiando a todo, a veces en la vida no puedes ir golpeando a todos, algún día serás golpeado y habrás perdido mucho…

Aoba: pero no son los golpes y las caídas los que te hacen crecer como persona? Los que te hacen comprender que hiciste mal? De los errores se aprende…

Koujaku: … piensas de una manera algo graciosa, diría yo… no, más bien la lógica de esta escuela… piensas como pobre…

Aoba: ¿?

Koujaku: para alguien que tiene poco que perder es como caerse y levantarse de nuevo, para alguien que tiene mucho que perder es como si perdiera una pierna, es difícil volver a caminar con una lesión así… oh! Lo siento, no tengo porque estar aburriéndote con ese niño mimado.

Aoba: oh, descuide, no hay problema.

Koujaku: de todos modos piensas de una manera diferente, supongo que aquí no muchos son así…

Aoba: para que me ha llamado?

Koujaku: … sobre eso… mira, en esta escuela hay muchas formas de manejar a los alumnos, la verdad supongo que el rector te escogió porque eres algo especial, existen unos alumnos a los que llamamos "Monitor", se encargan precisamente de monitorear al blanco que se le es asignado, pueden obtener una cifra elevada de puntos si hacen bien su trabajo…

Aoba: una cifra muy elevada?

Koujaku: así es, te han escogido como un Monitor más y tu blanco es el mocoso mimado.

Aoba: eh!?

Koujaku: lo sé… no me gusta esto tampoco pero, así funciona esta escuela y mi trabajo es hacer que las normas se cumplan.

Aoba: y que es lo que tengo que hacer?

Koujaku: es como un trabajo de espia, lo que debes hacer es vigilar al mocoso e informar sobre algo que sea relevante en donde infrinja las reglas de la escuela.

Aoba: eh? Pero Noiz ya hace muchas cosas que no están permitidas.

Koujaku: si, es lo extraño, aunque su inmunidad se debe a muchos factores juntos que lo hacen un rival difícil de vencer.

Aoba: ¿?

Koujaku: es un tipo listo, el director es su padre además de que ha hecho muchas donaciones y aportaciones a la escuela, además de que es un buen líder entre todos los alumnos, supongo que por eso te escogieron, eres nuevo y no te has relacionado mucho con los demás… debes de informarme acerca de algo verdaderamente inaceptable que haga.

Aoba: cómo qué?

Koujaku: no lo sé… algo que no esté en el manual o algo verdaderamente desastroso o criminal, o algo por el estilo… aunque no sé qué más cosas terribles pueda hacer el mocoso… y bueno eso es lo que tenía que informarte, toma esta clave y el sitio web, los Monitores y profesores estamos en contacto vía internet, pero solo puedes acceder introduciendo esta contraseña.

Aoba: *toma el papel que le da Koujaku* (Oh genial! Otra contraseña… contraseña? Ah si! Debo verme con Ren a media noche detrás de los dormitorios de los de primero…).

Koujaku: sería todo, alguna pregunta?

Aoba: para que son los Monitores? Me refiero a… para qué existen? Solo vigilan y avisan, qué pasa con el acusado?

Koujaku: …mm… lo único que debes saber es lo que te mencioné, me refería a preguntas más básicas pero, veo que eres especial y me agradas, todo es para restar puntos o castigar al acusado que puede evadir las reglas de alguna manera y no puede ser sancionado por las mismas, suele pasar mucho en la vida "real" y en casos reales, así como Noiz, tu solo debes preocuparte por reportar cualquier anomalía extrema que haga el mocoso, solo eso.

Aoba: …

Koujaku: cuento contigo *le da una palmadita en el hombro*.

Aoba: sí…

Aoba se despidió de Koujaku y salió de la sala, su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas sin responder, y cada día que pasaba tenía más y más dudas, dudas sin respuesta que se acumulaban, en tan solo dos días, enormes enigmas y problemas ya acechaban cerca de él, ahora era Monitor y debía vigilar a Noiz e informar sobre alguna cosa que pueda echar a perder su carrera académica, además está el club secreto al que Ren lo invitó esta noche, Aoba está entre la espada y la pared ahora, ya se había hecho amigo del consejo donde el presidente mal ejemplo era su víctima, o presa, esas palabras no dejaban de rondar la cabeza de Aoba, sin embargo decidió olvidarse, por esa noche, de los Monitores y pensar en lo que le esperaba a la media noche.


End file.
